


Tsukki x Love Live

by Midoousuji



Category: Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoousuji/pseuds/Midoousuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where the whole cast of haikyuu plays love live and Tsukki wants to desperately get a UR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukki x Love Live

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this a while ago based on an idea by my friends alley and nina and decided to upload it since i haven't posted anything in like forever lmao. Crack and probably very OOC idk. Please enjoy it

Once upon a time there was an angry little boy named Tsook. Tsook was a big asshole, which made people avoid him, leaving him with no friends except for little Yams, who was really thirsty for his dick. Tsookie felt depressed and lonely most of the time, crying tears over his lonely self in the middle of the night. He never told anyone about this though. He was tsundere as fuck. Feeling lonely, Tsook turned to the only thing that would give him a sense of worth in his pathetic life; Love Live.

Now everyone had been playing love live for a while, the whole karasuno team in fact, but they had only been in it for the songs and UR's. Tsook, on the other hand, was in it for the cute girls, his small waifus who could tend to his lonely, tsundere heart. He cared about these girls, surprisingly enough, more than dinosaurs and would sometimes jack off to pictures of UR cards of his favorite girls, a luxury the dinosaurs never received.

He could only jack off to photos of UR's though, as a real UR card had still never come home to him. This pissed him off immensely. The other Karasuno guys had UR's , but this was mainly due to Noya. Noya was a love live expert who got tier one in all the events and had like 50 idolized UR's. Yes, he was that guy. He only had so many god damn UR's because he had perfected the perfect scouting technique; the Rolling Thunder. With phone in hand and love live on, Noya would yell the name of his technique and roll across the floor, all while pressing the scout button. He would rolling and a UR would be there on his game, waiting for him. All the other karasuno guys loved Noya (cause he wasn't a tsundere asshole like Tsook) and his mad love live skillz, so they all tried the rolling thunder technique. They all managed to get UR's of their best girls. Tsook was super tsundere and believed in keeping his pride, so he never participated in the rolling thunder technique, leaving him with only a small team of shitty Hanayo r cards, which were, in his opinion, the worst, since Hanayo was obviously worst girl.

That was going to change though. It was Friday night and Tsook had just come home from school, the perfect time to play love live. He turned on the screen and Maki's blood hair filled the screen, since she was obviously best girl.

"Tsk" tsked Maki

"Tsk" Tsook tsked back

Being the lonely waste of life he was, Tsook played the game for 4 hours straight, eventually aquiring ten love gems. He was too tired to try and save up more, so the blonde tsundere decided to scout twice with what he had. The first scout brought him a hanayo r. "

Tsk" tsked Tsookie angrily, since he was a tsundere and wouldn't show his bitter rage towards that stupid bitch Hanayo.

"Tsk" Maki tsked back

Tsook only had enough love gems left for one more scout and he was getting desperate, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He tsked angrily at the thought of him doing something so childish, and then his asshole voice muttered

"Rolling thunder"

He rolled

He got up

He looked at his game Staring into the cruel, satanic, blood filled eyes of a Hanayo UR

"Tsk"

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Tsook's least fave was Hanayo because hanayo's my worst girl i literally hate her so much o h my god.


End file.
